Scooby-Doo! and the Canine's Curse
Summary When an ancient medallion turns Scooby's best friend Amy into a dog, he, Amy, Shaggy, and their new friends, Majesty and her pups, Blackie, Summer, Sadie, and Luna, will have to journey into an ancient world to reverse the spell before everyone ends up the same way. Chapter 1 Miami, one of the top visits that Amy wanted to visit on her bucket list she made when she was little and her parents were still alive to give the okay. The beaches, the shopping, the attractions, it was all stuff she wanted to do. She and her new family, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby, whom she thought more of her best friends than family, were heading to Miami for the Blue Moon Summer Solstice Festival, which was three days away. The festival was supposed to be the biggest event that Miami beach had ever had. “And according to the Internet,” said Velma as she looked at her tablet, “the festival is supposed to not only have thousands of people there, but also hundreds of dogs.” “More dogs for us to play with,” Amy told Scooby as the two cuddled, and Shaggy joined in. He and Scooby knew that Amy had always wanted a dog, and that’s why she was so close to Scooby. After Scooby saved her life when they had first met, Scooby was inseparable to her. Scooby was so sad when they had to leave, that it forced the gang to the decision to adopt Amy from the orphanage, so Amy could have a family again, and Scooby could still be with his friend. As they were thinking this, the Mystery Machine pulled up in front of a building called the Surfside Hotel. Scooby let Amy get on his back and galloped off to catch up with the others. A black-haired, green-eyed lady, probably about 20 or so, was at the front desk. “Welcome to the Surfside Hotel,” she greeted the gang. “My name is Emily Greene, and I’ll be helping you out during your stay. Reservation name?” Blake,” Daphne said as Emily typed it in. “Ahh, here we are. We’ve got you all in rooms 346 and 348, Mrs. Blake.” She then looked at Scooby, whose tail wagged. “Wait wait wait. Stop. Don’t tell me. I can figure this out.” She looked at Scooby a bit more closely. Scooby felt a little put on the spot for a sec. Emily then smiled. “He’s a Great Dane, male, and he’s seven years old.” “You got it,” Fred told her. “Yes! Nailed it! I absolutely love dogs, and I’m trying really hard to see if I can figure out which kind they are and what their age is. I have a dog myself.” She whistled. “Here, Majesty!” A beautiful Border Collie with a majestic collar around her neck walked up to them. She also had a blue bag that went around her waist. “This is Majesty, who’s won three dog shows in the last 5 years. Majesty, curtsy.” Majesty got down on her fore-paws and did a little curtsy. “Aww, how adorable!” Amy said, gently patting Majesty on the head. “I have a feeling that you two will be good friends, Scooby,” she added. Scooby looked at Majesty and smiled at her. “You two go off and have some fun while we go explore around town.” The gang went down the hall and Emily turned to the two dogs. “Majesty, why don’t you show Scooby the dog lounge? And maybe you can show him that...thing.” Scooby was confused. What ‘thing’ was Emily talking about? After a minute, Scooby followed Majesty down the hall. Majesty looked around to make sure no one else was around them before she turned to the Great Dane. “Finally, we can get away from them for a little bit.” Scooby backed up a little bit. “How...how are you…?” he asked, a little alarmed. Majesty chuckled. “I don’t exactly know how to explain,” she explained, “but I happen to be a descendant of a talking dog. You, however, I don’t know how.” Scooby sat down in front of her. “I’ve heard many good things about you, Scooby, from the news and such. That’s why I must task you with the responsibility to hold onto this.” She reached into her bag and got out a medallion that looked like a pawprint and laid it in front of Scooby. The Great Dane lowered his neck to look at it. “This is a special medallion that was given to me by my mother. I have yet to figure out its true power. I want you to hold onto it until I do.” Scooby was still a bit confused, but not as confused as he once was. He nodded and took the medallion’s string into his mouth. The 2 then went into the dog lounge and got something to eat, mingled with a few other dogs, and played with a ball. When the rest of the gang got back, Scooby rushed to greet them. “Like, hey, Scooby-Doo,” Shaggy said, hugging him. “Did you have a good time with Majesty?” Scooby nodded and winked at Majesty. Her talking secret would be safe and sound with him. ************ Later, in Amy and Scooby’s room, Amy was unpacking. Shaggy and the others gave her the okay that Scooby could stay with her because she had never slept alone before. Amy was busy putting her pajamas in one of the drawers when she noticed that Scooby was looking at something that she thought looked pretty interesting. “Hey, Scoob. What’re you looking at so hard?” Scooby grabbed the string in his mouth and held the medallion up for her to look at it. “Ooh...that’s pretty, Scooby. Where’d you get it?” Scooby explained everything, and Amy promised to keep Majesty’s secret safe. She took the medallion from Scooby and looked at it closer. “You think that it would look good on me?” Scooby Amy slipped the medallion over her neck and she posed for her friend to look. “So, what do you think?” Scooby gave her the thumbs up signal, telling her that it looked great. When Amy looked at it again, she noticed something. “Scooby, did you notice that there are words on the back of the medallion?” ' '“No,” Scooby answered, shaking his head. Amy thought that was weird, but brushed off the thought. She read the words aloud: Trapped in this form, you will be Until the princess' spirit is once again free Amy was even more confused than before. Suddenly, a strange force lifted her up in the air. “Hey, uh...Scooby? Is it me, or are you seeing this, too?!” Scooby went out of the room to get Shaggy; hopefully he could help them out. He barged into Shaggy and Fred’s room. Fred was out walking with the girls, so he wouldn’t be back for a while. “Scooby? You okay, dude?” Scooby acted out the whole thing. “Calm down, Scoob. I’ll come and take a look.” The two walked down the hall, then a blinding flash of light came under then vanished. A thud was heard. “Zoinks! Like, what was that?!” Shaggy asked. The two ran inside and found a Bernese Mountain Dog puppy on the floor, unconcious. But, Scooby didn’t see Amy anywhere! “Amy? Amy?! AMY?!?!” he screamed as tears flowed into his eyes. As soon as he called Amy’s name that last time, the puppy began to regain consciousness. “What...what happened to me? Scooby-Doo, where are you?” Scooby thought he heard Amy’s voice talking to him, but he knew it couldn’t have been. But, it sounded like it was coming from the puppy, so, it couldn’t have been Amy, unless...Amy was the dog! Chapter 2 “Amy, I’m right here,” Scooby whispered, helping the puppy to her paws, with her not realizing it. “Shaggy’s here, too.” “Amy! Are you-- Oh…” Shaggy said. Amy looked at him. “What is it, Shaggy?” she asked. Shaggy brought her a mirror. Amy screamed when she saw herself. “I’m a dog?! How is this possible?!” Scooby then had a thought. “The medallion!” Amy looked down on it. “It must’ve done this to me! Ohh, what’re we gonna do? I can’t be a dog! I mean, being a dog seems great, but it’s not an every day thing!” Shaggy rubbed her. “Hey, don’t worry. We’ll figure out someway to break the spell.” Scooby had a thought. “Maybe Majesty will know how. Let’s go find her!” Shaggy and Scooby ran out the door, with Amy struggling to follow. She didn’t have any idea how Scooby could walk on all fours! She soon got the hang of it and caught up with her friends. They went all over the hotel, but they couldn’t find her. Amy whimpered. “I’ll never turn back into a human.” “Don’t be so sure,” said a voice. They turned to see Majesty standing behind them. “Zoinks!” Shaggy exclaimed. “Did Majesty...did...did she just…?” Scooby nodded and turned back to Majesty. Then, he and Amy told her exactly what happened. Majesty then looked worried. “Hmm… I was afraid of this. The medallion had the power of the Canine’s Curse inside of it.” Amy looked a little worried. “The...Canine what-now?” she asked. “The Canine’s Curse was used in an ancient realm 5000 years ago, when cats were believed to be ancient gods. It was said that whoever was wearing the medallion would be turned into a dog.” “But, what about the whole ‘Until the princess’ spirit is once again free’ thing?” Amy asked. “Long ago, when this medallion was made, an evil queen ordered her sorceress to make a medallion to trick her daughter, the good princess, to wear it, so she could turn into a dog and the queen could take over. And that’s what happened.” Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. It was such a sad story. “We must travel to a magical realm, free the princess from the curse, and save your friend,” Majesty explained to them. “But, we must be cautious. If the queen were to ever get her hands on the medallion, she could turn everyone in this world, just the same as your friend.” Shaggy and Scooby gulped. They didn’t think that everyone would be happy as dogs for the rest of their lives, especially Amy. Scooby knew that he had to be brave, and help her. “Come. Follow me.” Shaggy, Scooby and Amy followed Majesty down the hall and into the dog lounge. Then, on the wall, there was a single purple pawprint. Majesty put her paw on it, and below the pawprint, and portal opened up. “How long has that been there?” Amy asked. Majesty smiled. “It’s been here for many years, dear. As long as I can remember. Now, when we get there, we are going to be looking for a Border Collie with a purple bandanna around her neck, similar to my collar color. Keep an eye out for her, and follow me.” She jumped in and disappeared. “Look out below!!” Amy squealed as she soon followed with Shaggy and Scooby on her heels. They went down a twisty slide that looped around and around and around. Suddenly, they came to the bottom and landed in a large pool of water. “That was fun! Can we do it again?!” Amy squealed, splashing around. They climbed out of the water and they soon saw that they were in a forest that was shimmering in the daylight. “Whoa…” the three friends exclaimed. Amy took charge. “Okay, boys. Spread out and find that collie!” The 4 of them spread out. Scooby was sniffing around, and suddenly, he was singing. He looked through some bushes to see a collie matching Majesty’s discription. She was singing softly: Show me the light Someone to lead and guide me… Scooby stepped toward her, and she immediately backed away. Majesty, Shaggy and Amy ran toward them and Majesty stepped toward the young pup. “My young one, it’s me. Do not be frightened.” The young collie looked at her with wide eyes. “M-M-Mom? Mom, i-is it really you?” she asked. Majesty nodded. “It’s me, baby.” “Oh, Mom!” The puppy cuddled her mom, tears flowing. “After you left for the human world, I thought I would never get to see you again. Oh, Mom, I’ve missed you so much.” Majesty sniffed. “I missed you, too.” She wiped her tears and turned to the others. “Amy, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo, this is my daughter, Luna. Darling, these people need our help. The Bernese Mountain pup has been turned into a dog.” Luna gasped. “Oh, man! I-I’ve heard about the Canine’s Curse, but I thought it was just an old puppy story!” Scooby cocked his head. She’s heard of it? “I thought it was, too,” Majesty told her, “but now we must help them reverse it. Go get your brother and sisters.” Luna nodded and darted off into some bushes, but when she returned, three more collies were with her, wearing different colored bandannas. Majesty went to a blonde and white furred collie with a red bandanna. “This is my oldest, Jumper. Son, this is Amy, Shaggy, and--” '“Scooby-Doo?!” Jumper exclaimed. “I’ve heard all about you from some dogs in the mortal realm! You guys are awesome!” Shaggy smiled. “Like, thanks, little dude.” Majesty went to a little brown and white collie with a pink bandanna. “This is my youngest daughter, Sadie.” Sadie smiled and wagged her tail. “Hi, everyone. It’s nice to meet you,” she said in a soft voice. Amy smiled at her. “It’s nice to meet you, too, Sadie.” Last, Majesty went on to the last black and white collie with a blue bandanna, who was smiling. “And this is Luna’s twin sister, Blackie.” Blackie did a curtsy like Majesty did back at the hotel. Amy tried to do one back, but ended up falling. Scooby got her up. “Being a dog can sure be clumsy sometimes,” she whispered. Blackie’s smile faded as she noticed Amy’s eyes filling with tears. “Hey, are you okay?” Majesty told Jumper, Sadie and Blackie everything that had happened to Amy, and they had a long journey ahead of them. “Don’t get me wrong, you guys. I like being a dog, but I just don’t wanna be one forever, you know?” Sadie smiled. “We understand, Amy. And don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Amy smiled. “Shaggy, you did leave a note to tell Velma, Fred and Daphne where we were, right?” she then asked. “Like, of course I did!” Shaggy said. “I think.” Amy sighed. “We’ll have to explain to them where we were when we get back.” Then, they all began walking in the southern direction, where Majesty said that the castle of the dog-turned princess would be. '